Hunter's Moon
by Black Dragon 42
Summary: Cassandra Winchester is best friends with Scott and Stiles, but has her secrets of hunting the supernatural; the family business. When Scott is bitten by the Alpha, her family's secret is revealed to her two friends and she tries to help her best friend in his struggle of being a werewolf. But when she herself is attacked and bitten, how will she cope with being a werewolf?
1. Profile

**Name:** Cassandra Winchester

**Nickname/Alias:** Casey, C, Case, Cass, Cassa

**Age:** 17

**DOB:** November 23**  
Blood Type:** A-negative

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** Fairly Muscular

**Build:** Slender

**Hair:** Mid-length, wavy, black

**Eyes:** Bright Green

**Skin Tone:** Slightly Tan

**Powers/Abilities:** Martial arts, knife throwing, aim

**Weapons:** Typical hunter weapons

**Home Town:** Lawrence, Kansas

**Race:** Human (becomes a werewolf)

**Gender:** Female

**Scars:** Long nasty scar running from her right shoulder, across her chest and ending on her left hip; Burn scar between her shoulder blades on her back

**Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, running, archery

**Likes:** Martial arts, knives, guns, weapons, running, reading and drawing

**Dislikes:** Those who pick on the weak, those that kill the innocent

**Family:** Dean Winchester (older brother), Sam Winchester (older brother)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I climbed out of my brother's Chevy Impala, and took my duffle bag out of the back. When I turned around, my older brother, Sam, was standing there with a smile on his face. I returned the smile, and wrapped my arms around his middle in a hug. He returned it before letting me go so I could give Dean a hug. Dean awkwardly returned the hug, and then let me go.

I smiled at him and his awkwardness. Dean never was one for any mushy feelings; he and our dad both. Sam and I were a little more open with our feelings; even though I could hide mine better than Sam could. Dean gave me a brotherly smile and winked, before he ruffled my wavy black hair. I swatted his hand away, and both he and Sam chuckled at me.

"You guys won't forget to call me before and after you do a job, right?" I questioned them. They were my brothers, and we were pretty close. Since our dad if off doing God knows what and hadn't been in contact with us, they were the only other family that I had, besides my uncle.

I stayed with my Uncle Tom during the school year in Beacon Hills, California, and went hunting the supernatural with my older brothers and father during the summer. My friends have no idea about what I do during the summer; although I doubt they would believe me if I told them. I was quite protective of my family members and friends, and I hated it when my brothers didn't tell me what was going on.

Sam chuckled again at me. "We will, don't worry Case," he said, and then pushed me towards the house. "Now, go on and go to bed. Your first day of school is tomorrow, and you don't want to be sleep deprived, do you?"

I sighed, and nodded, walking towards the house and going in, closing the door behind me. I walked up the stairs to my room, and looked out the window just in time to see the dark colored Impala driving off. Walking over to my walk in closet, I placed my duffle bag down, and then got changed in a loose, gray t-shirt and black cotton shorts.

Climbing into bed, I turned out the light, and before I fell asleep, I thought I heard a wolf howl as it started to pour down rain.

***Hunter's Moon***

I reached over to shut off my alarm, and threw off my covers. Getting dressed with good taste was honestly not difficult. When you have the queen bee, Lidia Martin, as one of your best friends, you learn fashion. I got dressed in a red one shoulder, satin shirt, black motorcycle jeans, black lace up boots, and a red leather jacket to match my shirt. I also put on my wolf arrowhead necklace that had been my mothers, and didn't get destroyed the night of the fire and when she died.

I grabbed my messenger bag and walked downstairs to get my breakfast. When I walked downstairs, I saw my Uncle Tom setting down plates on the table. Tom had been a hunter for a while after my mother, his sister, died. He had come to Beacon Hills almost seven years ago, and had stayed here. For some reason that he won't explain, he gave up hunting and instead became the general manager of one of the most popular restaurants in town.

"Morning Uncle Tom," I greeted smiling.

He looked up and smiled back at me. "Good morning Casey." I sat down as Tom put eggs and bacon on the plate in front of me. "I didn't hear you come in last night," he said. "Your brothers didn't stay the night either."

I nodded as I took a bite of my bacon. "Yeah, they had another job they wanted to get to in Texas, and Dean wanted to get as far as they could without stopping," I explained. "It was a really bad one."

Tom nodded and didn't push it. Instead, he asked me how the summer went, and I told him about the different jobs we did. He in turn told me the latest news in the hunter community; just because he stopped hunting doesn't mean that he ignores what's out there.

After breakfast, I went out to my sleek, black motorcycle in the garage. Tom's house had a garage to hold three cars in. One spot held his black '69 Mustang convertible, the next space held my midnight blue '65 Chevy Impala, and the last held my black motorcycle. I only drove my Impala on special occasions, like if my brothers were close by and needed my help; the trunk had a compartment for all of my shotguns, handguns and swords. I had one of my silver hunting knives tucked into my right boot.

As one of the best supernatural hunters alive, I never go anywhere unarmed.

After I put on my helmet and tucked my hair inside, I climbed onto my black beauty, turned her on, and drove off to school.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I drove onto the school parking lot, and put the kickstand on my motorcycle down; taking off my helmet and shaking my hair out. I looked up in time to see Jackson drive his silver Porsche into a parking spot, and hit Scott's bike with his door as he got out. I walked over quickly to Scott's defense as I heard Jackson tell him to watch the paint job.

"Good morning Jackson," I said. "Give him a break, okay? It is the first day of school after all."

Jackson looked at me, looked me up and down, and then gave me an appreciating smile. He was about to say something, when one of the lacrosse guys called him over. Looking back at me, Jackson gave me a nod, and then walked off. I rolled my eyes when his back was turned. Sometimes I'll never understand him.

I turned my attention to one of my best friends, Scott McCall. I smiled and pulled him into a hug, which he returned.

"It's good to have you back Cass," Scott commented when we let go.

I ruffled his brown curly hair, and laughed as he swatted my hand away. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad." He smiled at me with a smile that he usually got when he and Stiles, my other best friend, got into trouble. I simply gave him a look. "What happened?" I asked warily.

Scott then proceeded to tell me what happened the night before as we walked up to the front of the school. About Stiles coming to his house, and them going into the woods to find the other half of the body. Stiles getting caught, and leaving him there; then about the deer running at him, and dropping his inhaler. Then how he found the body, and finally how he was attacked and bitten. That made me nervous, especially when he said that he thought that it was a wolf.

If Scott had really been attacked by a wolf, then it wasn't just a wolf. Wolves hadn't been in California for at least sixty years, so it's possible that he was attacked by a werewolf. That thought made me panic slightly. If it was a werewolf, then Scott would either become one or die.

We reached Stiles, who was waiting for us, his eyes lit up when he saw me. "Casey!" he yelled, and attacked me in a hug.

I quickly returned the hug, and smiled at him. When he let me go, I gave him a pointed look. "So, I hear that you and Scott got into trouble again while I was gone."

He looked shocked, and then glared at Scott. "Dude, you told her!" he said in a loud whisper. Scott just shrugged. "Well, maybe if you didn't always disappear to go hunting with your family during the summer, then maybe we wouldn't get into trouble all the time."

I rolled my eyes at him. The lie was that because my father and brothers worked all school year and had the summer off, they would pick me up to go on an all summer hunting trip; which wasn't really a lie. "It's the only time that I get to see them Stiles, you know that."

Stiles sighed and nodded, before turning his attention back to Scott. "So, come on, let's see this thing."

Scott set his backpack down, and lifted up his shirt. There was a large medical pad on his side, where I guess he got bit. You could see some red on the gauze where some of the blood had seeped through. It was way too big of an area on his body to have been an ordinary wolf.

_'He_ was_ bitten by a werewolf,'_ I thought. _'This isn't good.'_

Scott put his shirt back down, and picked his backpack back up. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure that it was a wolf," he told us as we walked to the school building.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"No, not a chance," Stiles contradicted.

Scott looked at him. "I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't," Stiles said.

"What do you mean 'no I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" Scott questioned.

Stiles laughed. "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay, not in like sixty years." Stiles moved to stand in front of Scott and me.

"Really?" Scott asked, confused.

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California."

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you, I found the body," Scott told us, lowering his voice.

Stiles had one of his spasms, and got a huge grin on his face. "Are you serious?" he asked excitement in his voice.

"No, I wish I wasn't," Scott confirmed. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"Oh man, this is seriously the best thing to happen to this town since…" he trailed off as he saw Lydia Martin. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin, hey Lydia, you look…" Lydia walked right passed him without a single glance. "Like you're going to ignore me," Stiles whined with a pout, and then turned back to us. "You're the cause of this you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association, I've been scarlet nerded by you."

"Okay, one, the fact you made a Scarlet Letter reference means that you're the nerd," I said with a laugh. "And, two, don't look at me. Lydia actually likes me." Then the bell rang. "Well, boys, I'll see you after class," I said as I hugged both of them, and walked off to my first class of the year.

***Hunter's Moon***

Unfortunately, I didn't really have any classes with Scott and Stiles, except for Chemistry and Math. All of my classes were with either Lydia or Danny, the lacrosse goalie, who was also gay; but Danny was a really sweet guy and also one of my best friends. During classes, I heard a rumor that we had a new girl at school.

After classes, I was walking with Lydia to my locker, when I saw a girl with long brown hair that I had never seen before. Lydia noticed her too, and walked right on up to her, while I went to put some things in my locker.

"That jacket is absolutely killer," Lydia commented. "Where'd you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," the brunette replied.

Lydia smiled and pointed at her. "And you are my new best friend."

I closed my locker, and pouted jokingly at Lydia. "And here I thought we were best friends."

Lydia was going to say something, but Jackson came up and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. The new girl turned to me with a worried expression. "I'm sorry—" she started to say, but I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"I was just kidding," I told her, and she let out a breath, visibly relaxing. "I'm Cassandra Winchester," I said holding out my hand to her. "But I prefer Casey or Cass."

She smiled and shook my hand. "Allison Argent."

I smiled at her, but on the inside, I was freaking out. _'First, Scott gets bitten by a werewolf, and now, a family of werewolf hunters comes to town,'_ I thought. _'Just great.'_

Lydia and Jackson both introduced themselves to Allison while I was having my internal freak out. Lydia mentioning the party on Friday was what snapped me out of my thoughts.

"A party?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come," Jackson encouraged.

"Ah, I can't," Allison realized. "It's family night this Friday. But thanks for asking."

I smiled slightly at this. I could tell that she was lying, something I was always good at. Jackson didn't seem too convinced of this either.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

Allison seemed confused. "You mean like football?"

Lydia and I shared a look and giggled a little, but tried to hide it. Jackson on the other hand, blatantly scoffed at her suggestion. "Football's a joke, are you kidding? The sport here's lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years."

Lydia turned to him, brushing his hair a little. "Because of a certain team captain," she bragged, and I rolled my eyes at this. They were always hanging off each other like this. Allison turned to look at me, and I gave her a shrug, telling her to play along. She seemed to understand, and turned back to the couple giving them a nod.

"We have practice in a few minutes," he told her. "That is if you don't have anything else."

Allison tried to object, but Lydia insisted and dragged her with us as we walked off to the lacrosse field. I gave her a sympathetic look when she looked at me for help.

We came to the lacrosse field and sat down on the bleachers. I sat next to Lydia, with Allison on her other side. I looked around for my two best friends, and found Stiles sitting on the bench. He looked back, saw me and waved. I waved back, and I could practically hear Lydia roll her eyes at me. I had made it clear years ago that even though I hung out with Lydia and Jackson, they couldn't pick my other friends; no matter how geeky they were.

I spotted Scott talking with the Coach, who threw a goalie stick and mask at him. I glared at the Coach's back, because Scott had never played before, and he was only making him play so the others could make some shots. Scott put on the mask and got in front of the net, as everyone else lined up.

"Who is that?" Allison asked us.

"Him?" Lydia asked. "I don't know who is. Why?"

"He's in my English class," Allison replied, brushing it off.

I smiled. _'Someone has a crush.'_ "His name is Scott McCall," I told her, leaning forward. She looked at me with a surprised expression, and I just winked at her. "He's one of my friends."

The referee blew the whistle, making me turn back to the field, just in time to see Scott clutching his head in pain. The bite really did work fast; he was listening in on our conversation. I winced slightly when a ball hit Scott in the face, making him fall backwards. Everyone just laughed at him, but I was worried. New werewolves have a harder time controlling their anger and lacrosse was a pretty violent game, but I knew that he wouldn't shift. He hadn't had his fist full moon yet.

Scott got back up and stood in a ready position. When the ball was thrown, he caught it! He caught the ball! After the initial shock wore off and they began to practice again, Scott caught ball after ball. Stiles and I started to cheer for him after each catch.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison commented.

"Uh, very good," Lydia agreed.

Scott was feeling pretty good about himself, and began to bounce on his feet. That's when I noticed someone step to the front of the line, when I looked properly I saw that it was Jackson. That wasn't good. Jackson ran forward and threw the ball towards Scott.

And Scott caught the ball! Stiles, Lydia, and I all stood up and cheered for him.


End file.
